Debonair Diplomats
by gotcha360
Summary: They say the cloths make the man, and two men on runeterra know this all too well. (M/M, explicit material, suit fetish)
1. Chapter 1

Garen had been asked to attend a meeting with the king and the rest of his governing body. The topic of discussion was that Demacia was to partner with the government of Piltover to joint fund a new invention of their creation. Garen himself sat next to Jarvan the IV, the crown prince of Demacia, and his childhood friend. He had found it odd that he was asked to attend a meeting of this sort. The only times the king had ever sought out his council was when discussing military strategies and tactics. Although they almost made no address to him, ha sat quietly and paid attention. While most of the details of the agreement had been sorted, one matter still needed resolution. A representative of Demacia was to go present their terms to the governors of Piltover, and finalize the deal. It was then they addressed Garen directly. Although they hadn't discussed it here, the decision was already made that Garen would be the one to go in their name. Garen was taken aback by their decision. Regardless, he was a loyal soldier, and he reluctantly accepted his orders.

"Alright, it is settled then." The king spoke. "Jarven, make the arrangements and see to it that Garen is prepared for his trip to Piltover." He turned to Garen. "You leave in the morn. Represent us well, and make your country proud. Meeting adjourned." The king and the rest of his council stood up and began to make their way out.

"Could I speak to you privately?" Garen said to the prince.

Both of them waited until the last man had left. Garen could speak his mind to the Prince, knowing he wouldn't judge him, at least not harshly.

"I understand, but I don't understand why it has to be me."

"Oh come now Garen." The price sat with his leg crossed in a chair, amused by his friends' hesitation. "You have been on these diplomatic missions before. Many to Piltover even."

"Yes, but only as a body guard to you or some other political official. Never have I taken part in any dealings." Garen paused. "I'm a warrior and you know that. The only diplomacy I know is at the speaking end of my blade."

"True." Jarvan responded. "But be that as it may, you are to only high profile candidate we have available at the current time."

Garen raised his finger as if to respond, but Jarven interrupted by raising his own hand.

"And before you ask, no. We are not sending your sister to Piltover again. That Ezreal is a good lad, but he has little regard to the importance of these things, and is to much of a distraction to your sister."

Garen put his hand down. _Damn_. He was right. Lux was close to an hour late for her last meeting in Piltover from spending too much time with Ezreal. She was even still mad at him because he personally scolded Ezreal about the importance of her duties.

_It's not like I hurt him. If he didn't want that black eye, he shouldn't have shot sparks in my face._

Jarven stood up. "Besides, I actually suggested you because your job is actually really simple."

Garen made no attempt to hide his irritation. "You suggested me? Why would you do so knowing full well I'm no diplomat?"

"As you observed, most of the details have actually been discussed with Piltover already, so the deal is essentially set in stone. All you need to do is go in our stead, present our finalized terms to Piltover's government, and return with their seal of approval."

"So… I'm just a messenger?"

"This is still official business, but in a way, yes. Shake a few hands, cozy up to some officials here and there, but other than that you won't be personally discussing any real politics."

Garen's nerves calmed a little. If everything was already set in stone, he could handle just playing the deliveryman. "I guess I can handle that."

Jarven patted his friends back. "Now that's the might of Demacia bravery I know. Now, lets get your schedule sorted out."

Garen let out a weak smile. "Alright."

From there, the two discussed all the details of his mission. Travel time, mode of transport, boarding arrangements, meeting times, and even a few locations that Jarven suggested he should visit during his free time. Garen gave his usual response about how his duty was his only concern.

"Really? You can't even enjoy your self a little, Come on. You can't spend all you time on business; it's maddening. You think I go hunting just to feed myself?" Jarvan joked. "But that does remind me. There is one place you have to go before your meeting."

"Why is that?"

"You'll need some new cloths."

"Pardon?"

Jarvan spoke as he wrote down an address. "As trivial as your job is, this is still a diplomatic mission after all. That means doing everything we can to impress foreign dignitaries, including adopting their attire."

He was right. Formal wear in Demacia consisted of your military dress robes. Any medals earned, jewelry, and other accessories accompanied these. Piltover was very different. What they considered formal wear that he had observed were finely woven shirts and jackets, along with strips of cloth that were tied around the neck. He noticed that Demacian officials he had accompanied before had worn this apparel as well. Being just a bodyguard, he got by in his armor.

"Here." Jarvan said, handing him the piece of paper. "I'll send word ahead for you so they can be prepared for you."

Garen took the paper and studied the address. "Very well then. When I have settled in I'll head straight there."

"Great. With that settled, go pack up and get some rest."

"I will, thanks for your help." Garen made his way to leave. Jarven spoke once more before he left.

"And don't spend to much on cloths," He joked. "I don't care how good you think you look."


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid afternoon in Piltover. Tall, intricately styled buildings pulled into the skyline, each a different shape and color. Small winged crafts, to immense balloon driven vessels zoomed even further overhead.

Garen found himself walking on the sidewalk one of the cities' busiest streets in the middle of one of the most crowded shopping districts. Dozens of technematergual vehicles tore through the rode every minute, stopping and going at intersections as large crystals on tall polls changed color. Lining the road were many businesses, each with large glowing signs either above or in front of each one. Some displayed only glowing letters, while others displayed moving images, as if conjured from a mages looking glass. Garen could only marvel at the sight of technology and magic functioning so harmoniously. Unfortunately for him, the particular one he was looking for was in the middle of this busy place, and it was hard for him to make anything out past the crowds of people.

Accepting that he was lost, he approached a man waiting at a crosswalk. He was an older man dressed in the clothing he was here for, so he seemed like the right one to ask.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Can I help you?" The man responded politely.

"Yes, I'm new to the city, and I seem to find my self a little lost. Can you point me to this address?" Held the address to him.

"Lets see. Ah, yes." The man turned in few directions to get his bearings. "Just walk down this street here and left on Conduit Street. It will be the third on the right."

Garen thanked him for his assistance and headed off.

It took about ten minutes but at last he arrived at his destination. It was a large tailor with tall windows showing busts adorned with examples of their product. One of them was an expensive looking tuxedo, adorned with a black bowtie, a tan vest with gold buttons, and a white jacket with long coattails. 'Worn by the defender of tomorrow' was written under it. Garen began to feel a little underdressed, wearing only a blue tunic with yellow trimmings and his favorite scarf.

_I guess these aren't so bad. I can defiantly see the regal appeal. Strange, I'm not usually this eager about new cloths._

He shrugged off his curiosity and walked inside. Separating the front from the back was a large solid polished desk that extended to both ends of the room. Two portions were thin table pieces attached to hinges, allowing them to be lifted up. In the center of the room behind the desk, three wooden polls extended horizontally, many jackets of different colors and sizes hanging off of each. The right wall was lined with shelves, with many folded dress shirts and ties stacked neatly. He counted five patrons observing the merchandise. And on the left, five sets of dressing mirrors, each with three tall mirrors at different viewing angles, and a small wooden stool in the center.

Two of them were in use. Two older men, probably in their sixties, were each assisting with a customer. One was taking measurements the other assisting with putting on his cloths. Both wore a white shirt with brown pants, vest and tie. The one closest to the table who was taking measurements the measurements looked over to Garen. He said a few words to his customer and walked to the table.

"Welcome sir. How can I assist you today?"

"Yes, I believe I already have an appointment. My name is Garen. Garen Crowngaurd of Demacia."

The man smiled. "Ah, yes, I should have recognized you. Of course it will be a pleasure to serve one of the renowned Crowngaurds of Demacia. Unfortunately, my associates and I are busy at this hour. If you could please have a seat, we will assist you as soon as we are able."

Before Garen could agree, a voice spoke from the back. "That won't be necessary."

Both Garen and the man turned to see the speaker walking to the desk. I was Jayce, the renowned inventor and hero of Piltover. Her wore black shoes, light gray pants, and a white dress shirt with the sleeves pulled back to his elbows.

"Pardon my interruption, but I over heard on my way out of the washroom. Pleasure to see you again Garen." Jayce held out his hand.

Garen returned the gesture and shook his hand. "Likewise Jayce."

"Oh, you two know each other?" The man asked.

"You know I have meetings with the governors all the time Alphonse. Garen and I have meet a few times, so it's only natural that to big figure heads get to know each other." He turned to Garen. "Let me guess, your here about Demacia funding a new invention?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have worked on it personally so I will be in attending. But what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in some diplomats shadow right now." He joked.

"Looks like I'm playing diplomat this time."

Jayce laughed. "Ha! Is that so? Well of course that's why you're here. You can possibly go in front of my leaders dressed like that?"

"Hmph, thanks… I think."

"If it is alright with you Alphonse, I would like to personally assist my friend here."

"It's no trouble Jayce." The man slightly bowed his head. "You know what to do. You can even use room 2E if you like."

"Thank you." Jayce then lifted up one of the hinged sections for Garen to pass. "Follow me."

Garen obliged, and walked with his Piltoverian friend to the back and down the second hallway.

"I wouldn't have guessed that an inventor such as yourself would be working in a place like this?"

Jayce laughed again. "Ha, it does look that way doesn't it? No, not exactly." He gestured to his attire. "I actually had a new suit tailored for our meeting tomorrow. I was just in the middle of trying it on when you walked in. Being in the public eye as much as I am, I always have to look my best, so I'm a regular customer here. The owner also happens to be an old friend of mine, and he was nice enough to pass a few tricks to the trade."

"That's nice of him. And sorry for interrupting you own time here."

"Oh it's not bother. So I take a time away from playing dress-up for myself." He put his arm around Garen's neck and rested it on his shoulders." The least I can do is make sure this guy looks the best he can be. Right?"

"Uh, right." Garen was surprised. He considered Jayce a friend, but he didn't know they were close enough for this kind of contact.

As they walked, It felt to Garen as though the air was getting warmer. It wasn't too uncomfortable so he paid it no mind. They got to the end of the hall where a large door was waiting. 2E was engraved on it in intricate letters. Jayce opened the door.

"The rooms back here are used for our executive guests. We'll have complete privacy in here.

It was a moderately good-sized room. It felt like a larger than normal walk-in closet. A few drawers lined the wall closest to the door. Knee-high cushioned benches extended in center of the room and against both walls. At the opposite end were dressing mirrors like the ones outside, accept even larger. Jayce shut the door and Reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a pad and pen.

"Okay, lets get started." He reached into a second, grabbing a long measuring tape. "Take off your shirt. I need to take some measurements."

Garen did as he was asked and set his tunic and scarf on the bench. Jayce then began to measure various parts of his body: first the width of his waist, the length of his legs, and then the length of his arms.

"Keeping ourselves in good shape I see." He said writing down more numbers.

"I try. It's a necessity when you are in the military."

"I can imagine. I have had to bulk up myself in keeping up the fight with Victor."

"I'd say your doing well for yourself." Garen said, returning the complement.

"Thank you. Now, hold still, the last one I need is the thickness of your neck."

Garen nodded and lifted his chin, allowing Jayce to wrap the tape around his neck.

"You okay?" Jayce asked. "You feel a little warm."

"Really? I thought it was just warm in here."

Jayce took the tape off. "I feel fine. Hey, maybe your just exited at the chance to look as good as me, ha ha ha."

Garen smiled weakly again. "Yeah, that must be it."

"Okay." He began writing the last set of numbers. "Have you thought about any style or colors?"

Garen paused for a moment to think. "No. I haven't actually. I don't have a large wardrobe. Most of the time I find myself in my armor."

Jayce raised his pen. "Blue and gold right? I can work with that. Why mess with a style that already works. Okay. Give me about 10 minutes, fifteen at the most and I'll be right back." With that, Jayce left, shutting the door behind him.

Garen looked in the mirror. He did look slightly red. He pressed his cool hand to his neck, noticing he was a little sweaty too. The source to this feeling, however, still eluded him.

Twelve minutes passed. The door opened, revealing Jayce with some cloths and some papers stacked on one arm, and a pair of shoes and socks in his opposite hand. He set them on the bench.

"Okay, everything here should be in your size. If we had more time we could have gotten a custom fit, but we'll have to make due here, so don't hesitate to tell me of something doesn't fit. Also, I brought in a vest as well. You don't have to if you don't feel like it, but I think it would work for you.

"You're the expert here." Garen replied. "If you don't mind, I would like to get dressed alone."

"It's Okay." Jayce replied. "I still have to finish myself as well. I'll come back later to see my handiwork."

"Alright." Garen replied. Jayce nodded and left the room again and shut the door.

_Okay, lets see_. Garen examined what Jayce had left for him. On the floor was pair of black shoes and two pairs of socks laid out, one black, and the other gray. On the bench, a dark gray suit with matching pants and vest, a black leather belt, a dress shirt the same shade of blue as his scarf, and a tie with diagonal strips of gold and silver like that of his armor.

He began by taking off his own pants and slipping into the new ones. They felt a little tight, but not enough to make him uncomfortable. He then picked up a sock of each color in his hands. He decided on the black ones, and put on his shoes after. Next he tucked his arms into to the shirt. The fabric felt nice and cool against his skin. He fastened the first couple buttons then wrapped the belt around his waste, but waited to fasten it so he could tuck in his shirt. As he did so, he noticed his pants felt tighter. _Maybe these are to small_, he though to himself. However, when he undid his pants, he immediately noticed why.

He was getting an erection.

Garen's mind raced. _Is this why I feel this way? Is this arousing me?_ He stood there, staring at the bulge in his underwear. He was a Crowngaurd, and he prided himself on showing the utmost decorum in all situations to maintain his image in the public eye. He could only feel embarrassment at this current moment. It could get worse to he thought. What f Jayce were to finish and walk in right now? Garen decided to push through and finish, hoping to conceal himself. He tucked in his shirt and fastened his belt and pants. He then buttoned up his shirt, save for the last one at his neck, and put together his sleeves. He decided to try on the vest. He stuck his arms through the large holes and began to button it up, only to be distracted by the bulge in his pants that was getting bigger. _Damn, if only I was in tight underwear_. Thinking he could hide it, he picked up the jacket, and walked up walked up to the mirror. He put on the suit, moving it around until it was free of wrinkles and on properly. He buttoned its two buttons, and then adjusted his member through his pants. Luckily, the flaps extended far enough to just barely conceal his little problem. So long as he didn't lean back to far, no one would notice. Satisfied that it was no longer an issue, he took the chance to observe himself in the mirror.

Garen grinned; he looked stunning. Garen started to understand why he was feeling the way he was. There just something about these clothes that made him feel energetic and confident, albeit a little too confident. He started taking different poses, putting his hands in his pockets, turning to the side holding his lapel; he even put a hand to his chin and made a seductive glance. His member jumped. _Whoa, okay no more of that_. Finishing his audience with himself, he waked to the end of the center bench and sat down, carefully. He took the tie and hung it around his neck, put his elbows to his knees and began to examine the papers Jayce had left him.

There were five in total, each with diagrams and written steps on how to tie his necktie. Each one was for a different knot, which only made confused. He had no idea which one to choose, let alone figure out how to tie any of them.

The door opened again. Jayce walked in and shut the door behind him. He wore a light gray suit this time, and like Garen, his tie draped around his neck. Also like Garen's tie, the one Jayce wore had diagonal strips, but the colors were purple and pink.

"Sorry I took a while." He said while adjusting his shirtsleeves. "I always takes me forever to decide on a color." He looked down at Garen. "You alright?"

Garen stood up. "Oh, it's nothing, it's just…I-"

"Need help tying your tie?" Jayce said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah…that's it." Garen said relieved, subtly tugging the front of his suit.

"It's alright. It's always hard the first time." He walked to the mirror. "Come on, I left mine undone so I could show you."

Garen walked next to Jayce and joined him in front of the mirror.

"As you have noticed, there are many different knots. While you can wear whichever one you want, they are complemented better by different body types and facial features." He pointed to one of the diagrams. "For you, we'll go with the Windsor knot."

"Why that one?"

Jayce buttoned his shirt and turned up his collar. "It is a large knot that can pull attention away from the wearer. So it is best worn by those with a larger body size and defined jaw line."

Garen nodded in agreement, copying Jayce.

"Now take one end in each hand." He paused as he grapped both ends of his tie. "You want to unbutton your jacket? It'll make it easier?"

"Uhh… no, It's fine."

"Suit yourself." Jayce chuckled a little at his pun. "Okay, take the wide end over-"

Jayce took the steps slowly as to allow Garen to follow more easily. As the knot around his neck began to grow in size, so did another part of him. Even though he wasn't watching his own refection, Jayce's wasn't making his, predicament, any easier. At this rate he would have a very different problem if his hormones continued to rage as they did. Maybe he could distract himself somehow.

"-now pinch the bottom of the not, and while holding the thin side with you other hand, pull it up to your neck."

Garen followed. "Do you wear this particular knot at all?"

"Not usually. I normally wear the half Windsor, but I wear this one sometimes, especially if I haven't shaven and I have a little shadow." He tucked down his collar and held his thumb and forefinger around the knot. "I do like the way it shows the pattern of the tie though."

"Even on a tie like that?" Garen joked.

Jayce smiled and turned directly to him. "And why not. They say only a real man can pull off pink. Maybe your just jealous of me?"

Both of them laughed as Garen finished his last step and turned down his collar.

Jayce spoke once more. "Now just tuck that behind you vest and your done."

Garen did as instructed. Once he was done, both men turned to the mirror. A few seconds passed before Jayce spoke again.

"I have to say I think I have outdone myself this time." He put his hands to his waist and turned from his reflection to Garen's. "And I'm not just speaking for me either, you clean up good yourself."

Garen nodded. "Thanks, and you too. I have to admit, I feel great, and I look amazing too."

"I noticed." Jayce's eyes trailed down for a split second.

Garen followed, and his jaw dropped. He had unwittingly unbuttoned his suit, leaving his mound in his pants on display. His faced flushed. He quickly pulled his jacked together and turned to Jayce.

"Oh god… Jayce! I-I'm…sorry…I-I didn't mean anything… I just-"

Jayce tried to hold Garen still by his shoulders. "Garen! Garen! Calm down. It's all right. I'm not offended or anything."

Garen, red in the face and still trying to conceal himself, held still.

"Y-your not?"

He pulled Garen's hands down and put his hands on his waist again. "It's fine, really. I understand completely."

"You do?"

With his hand on his shoulder, Jayce turned Garen so they were both looking at their reflections. Garen noticed Jayce had never buttoned up his suit, and immediately noticed and equally sized bulge in Jayce's pants as well. Garen raised his eyebrows. Jayce crossed his arms and smiled in the mirror. Garen paused. Taking the hint, Garen let go of his suit and put his hands in his pockets, leaving his own erection on display.

"You see? There is nothing wrong with being attracted to the way you look. I was actually a little flattered." Jayce smirked and rested his elbow on Garen's shoulder. "You said so yourself, you look amazing, and you should be proud of how you look, not ashamed of it."

Garen smiled. "Thank you Jayce."

Jayce lightly nudged Garen with his elbow. "No problem. Just my advice though, I'd keep my suit buttoned tomorrow. Might save you some real embarrassment."

Both men laughed.

Jayce turned directly to Garen. "Oh, your tie is a little crocked."

Jayce grabbed to knot of Garen's tie to adjust it. As he did, Garen's face became serious. "There is one thing though."

Before Jayce could reply, Garen closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed Jayce.

For three seconds they kissed, Jayce's eyes wide open. Garen pulled back and looked down. "It's... not just me I'm attracted to."

Jayce leaned forward, pushing up on Garen's chin. "I know, me to." He smiled, and kissed him back.

And for 3 minutes, that's all they did. They embraced each other, Garen with his back against the wall as they pressed their bodies, and their erections, against each other. Their hands migrated all over the others bodies, from scrunching the others hair, feeling each other out under their suits, and massaging their hard ons.

Garen spoke passed his deep breaths. "Jayce…I don't know… where…we go… form here."

Jayce pulled back, keeping his eyes on Garen. "Then let me."

Jayce pushed Garen down onto the bench, then got down on his knees and slowly undid Garen's pants. He pulled down the zipper and moved aside Garen's underwear, leaving his throbbing member extending from his pants. Jayce stroked it few times, put the tip to his lips, and after one more glance at Garen, took him all the way in. Garen arched his head back, moaning with pleasure. Jayce put his hands on Garen's waist, thrusting his head back and fourth, starting slowly, then picking up the pace. Garen was amazed by the sensation, with hot flashes being sent up his body with each thrust of Jayce's mouth. Garen untied his tie and loosened his collar, leaving the tie to hang around his neck, while Jayce pulled down his own pants and began to stroke himself. Garen let this continue for a while, then he wrapped his tie around Jayce's neck, using it to pull Jayce's head forward. Jayce made a few mild chocking sounds.

Jayce stopped, then got up and sat next to Garen. They kissed some more as the two men stroked each other for a few seconds. Then, Garen leaned over, and returned the favor to Jayce. Jayce was warmer than he expected, and odd tastes assaulted his tongue as pre-cum seeped from Jayce's tip. Jayce moaned. "Yes…just like…I showed you." Garen lightly slapped Jayce's chest with his hand. Heating up, Jayce untied his own tie and took off his jacket. Not stopping, Garen took off his jacket as well. Garen then attempted to take off his vest and shirt, however Jayce interrupted. "No... l-leaEEve them on. You... look niIIce..." Garen obliged and continued his motions.

After a few minutes, Garen got up and began kissing Jayce. Both men stood up, each completely taking off their pants. They continued, as they gripped their cocks together. Jayce then went to the center bench, laying his back lengthwise on it, stroking himself. Garen sat down in front of him, holding his member close to Jayce's cheeks. With a nod from Jayce, Garen rolled up his sleeves, held one of Jayce's legs and pushed in. Garen pushed in slowly, as he did so Jayce turned his head back, groaning as Garen pushed in. Jayce unbuttoned his shirt all the way. His chest was red and sweaty. Garen pushed all the way, until his member was consumed completely. He then pulled back and repeated the motion. Although relishing in the sensation, he refrained from going any faster. After a few minutes, he pulled out. Jayce looked up. He was panting heavily.

"You…there…yet." He sat up

"I…can't. I don't wan't… to end now…" Garen leaned forward. "It's my turn."

"Are…you sure?"

He kissed Jayce. "I'm ready."

With that, Garen got on the floor and lay on his back. He put one hand behind his head, and stroked himself with the other. Jayce got down on all fours. He crawled across and laid on top of Garen, kissing some him more, all while teasing his cock at Garen's hole. Jayce lifted his head, and the two smiled. After a brief delay, Jayce pushed in. Garen gritted his teeth and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Jayce's waist. Jayce was more aggressive than he anticipated, but it was a good pain. Garen gasped for air as Jayce pumped back and fourth. Jayce eventually pressed in all the way, his balls making noise bouncing against Garen's butt. When he made contact with his prostate, Garen's eyes rolled upward at the intense sensations. Jayce grinned, put his hands one the floor and hung his head over Garen's face. "To think I... came here today... for new suit. Now look, I'm wearing... the famed... Might of Demacia."

Garen grinned back through his teeth. "Oh bite me"

"Okay then." Jayce moved to his chest, lightly pressing his teeth to one of Garen's nipples, and pinchibg the other. Garen yelped.

After what felt what an agonizingly intense eternity, Jayce pulled out and stood on his knees, stroking him self furiously.

"This… is it…I'm…cumming, ah Ah AH!"

Jayce leaned his pelvis forward, reaching his apex and shooting long white globs all over Garen's chest. Jayce slowed down, but Garen continued. It wouldn't be long for him either. Before he could make it, Jayce pushed his hand aside and began to suck him once more.

It was almost too much for Garen. "Ah! Jayce… wait…It's too…much. Oh, it feels… so go- ah Ah AHHGH!"

Garen's chest lurched forward, and he shoot white-hot semen inside Jayce and all over the side of his face. Jayce continued until Garen's penis was flaccid against his chest. He crawled forward, and laid on his back next to Garen. Both men closed there eyes and breathed.

Garen then turned to Jayce and smiled, Jayce smiling back. Garen leaned in to kiss, despite getting himself on his face. He was taken aback for a second when Jayce began to snowball, but he just put his hand behind his lover's head and continued. After catching their breath Garen looked down at himself, and began to laugh.

Jayce laughed with him. "What's so funny?"

Garen wiped his hand across his shirt, semen sticking to his hand. "I think you just bought these."


End file.
